


A Different Kissing Memory

by mythicaliz



Series: Good Mythical More MORE [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Not Kissing, Plot, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/pseuds/mythicaliz
Summary: GMM 1175 Rhett gets a spooked look when Link says he`s going to tell a story from their past. Here`s the aftermath in their office. This one got super angsty... sorry!References to their old roommates Tim and Gregg who they talked about in EB 86I was also thinking about when Rhett said, i experimented a lot in college...with my hair in GMM 47





	A Different Kissing Memory

“Hey man, why did you look so spooked when I said the audio was a story from your past?” Link asked in the office after they had finished filming the episode.

 

“It’s stupid. I thought you were going to bring up another story.” Rhett replied, smoothing out his beard.

 

“What story?”

 

“It doesn’t matter.”

 

“No Rhett, it matters. What story?”

 

“The thing with Tim,” Rhett said, barely above a whisper. 

 

“Why would I bring that up, let alone on the show? You and I have never even spoken about it since it happened.”

 

“Like I said, it was stupid. I just had a thought enter my head and freaked out for a second. I know we never talked about it at the time, but can we talk about it now?”

 

“Why do you want to talk about it after all these years?” Link asked nervously. 

 

“Well, I always thought you hated me for it, that I disgusted you, but given what we’ve been doing lately that can’t be the case. So why did you freak out so badly?”

 

“Rhett,” Link said softly, taking a seat beside him on the sofa, “Gregg and I came home from a party to find you and Tim kissing in the living room. I mean, what was I supposed to think? My best friend was making out with my roommate. My best friend who is supposed to tell me everything and be honest with me, suddenly had his tongue down some guys throat. It was shocking. I felt betrayed.”

 

“You barely spoke to me for weeks. I thought you hated me. I mean how could I tell you, Link, my best friend since the first grade, the guy I went to Sunday School with and was in the Campus Crusade with, that I was… well… curious.” 

 

“I was upset because you were kissing Tim. Not me.” 

 

“Oh,” Rhett said, the weight of Link’s confession weighing on him. “I wanted it to be you. I was just too scared that you’d reject me and it would ruin everything. You were always so good. A good Christian, a good guy who followed the rules, who did what was expected of him. I never thought... To be honest we kissed for maybe five minutes and I felt nothing and was like, ‘ok I guess I’m not into dudes’, but it was junior year of college. It was the time to figure those things out.”

 

“Do you think it would have been different if you were kissing me?” Link asked, nudging up his glasses. 

 

“I know it would have been. I regret it every day, especially since we started fooling around, but you’ve set your rules for whatever this is and I’ll respect that, even though there’s nothing I’d rather do than kiss you right now.” Rhett said, staring at Link’s perfect lips. Rhett took Link’s hand in his and gave it a squeeze, bringing his hand up, brushing it with his bearded lips. Link cupped Rhett’s fuzzy cheek his hand, brushing his lips with his thumb. Link shivered feeling how soft and supple Rhett’s lips were. 

 

Rhett lay back on the sofa, pulling Link down with him, his lips brushing Link’s cheek, and ear and neck. Link sighed and in turn undid Rhett’s dark blue, palm tree print shirt and brushed his lips along Rhett’s chest and belly. 

 

Rhett undid his fly as well as Link’s and they both shimmied their pants down, Link removing his long sleeved grey shirt. They both rolled onto their sides on the sofa, Link against the back, Rhett on the seat. They faced each other and continued to not-kiss every inch of each other’s chests and necks as their hands made their way to eachother’s aching underwear clad cocks. 

 

They palmed each other, face to face, drinking each other in as lips grazed skin until they were both on the brink, sweaty and breathless. Rhett reaching his breaking point, twined his fingers in Link’s hair pulling his lips to his to kiss him once and for all. Link pursed his lips closed and pulled away, awkwardly getting up of the sofa and doing up his fly. “We have rules, Rhett.” 

 

“To what end? You can’t possibly think what we’re doing is ok.”

 

“We’re bending the vows we made, Rhett. Seriously bending them. But we have to draw a line somewhere.”

 

“You know what happens when you bend things to far, right? They break, Link”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
